


The New Girl

by china_shop



Category: White Collar
Genre: Bechdel Test Ficathon, Fic, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That guy there," said Alex, pointing discreetly. "It's easy. You just have to distract him while I lift his room key from his pocket, and then keep him talking for about twenty minutes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Girl

"That guy there," said Alex, pointing discreetly. "It's easy. You just have to distract him while I lift his room key from his pocket, and then keep him talking for about twenty minutes." Kate looked impossibly young in her borrowed black dress, but that was kind of the point. The mark liked young girls. Still— "Keep your phone in your pocket. If you need help, you can—"

"I can look after myself." Kate pulled her hand from her pocket far enough to reveal the mother-of-pearl handle of a small silver pistol.

"Oh jesus," said Alex, snatching it off her and shoving it into her shoulder bag before anyone could see, absent-mindedly calculating its value as she did so. "Where did you get that?"

"It's my mom's." Kate scowled at her. "It's not even loaded. Give it back!"

"If there's any trouble, getting caught with a gun will only make it worse, believe me." Alex was starting to regret bringing the kid in on the heist. It had seemed like Fate intervening when they'd run into each other, both picking pockets in Union Square, but now Alex wasn't sure whether Fate was for or against her. But the mark had nearly finished his drink, and their window was closing. "If you need help, call me from your pocket and then hang up. I'll get you out. Okay?"

Kate was still frowning. "Okay, but you have to give me the gun back later, or there'll be hell to pay."

"Fine." Alex resisted rolling her eyes.

"And I want to meet the fence," said Kate. "And the rest of your crew."

Alex sighed impatiently. "We'll see. If you can keep it together, maybe. Now go."

She gave Kate a small shove in the direction of the hotel bar, and Kate's face cleared immediately, her frown dissolving into an innocent sweetness so convincing that Alex's conscience gave another twinge. But it was fake, through and through, and Alex of all people knew better than to be taken in by a clever forgery.

She waited while Kate got the mark's attention, smiling coquettishly at him with her big dark eyes, her hair falling over her mostly bare shoulders. The mark almost fell over himself to buy her a lurid froufrou cocktail, and Alex took her chance and moved in. She brushed up behind him and slipped her hand into his jacket pocket, relieving him of the keycard.

"Sorry," she said, slurring her words slightly. "Need another drink. No, need the ladies'."

The mark ignored her, entranced by his newfound prey, and Alex winked at Kate and sauntered off to rescue an illegal shipment of diamonds from his hotel room. Her hands were sweaty with excitement, and it took a couple of swipes before the keycard registered, but then she worked quickly and methodically through the room, finally discovering a hidden compartment in the back of his suitcase. It was locked, but it didn't take long to pick it, and then she had half a million dollars of sparkling square-cut diamonds in her palm. Perfect!

She poured them back into their velvet bag and tucked the bag into her bra, adjusting her blouse so it didn't show. Then she straightened the room, dropped the keycard in the middle of the floor and went down to extricate Kate from the conversation, still deciding whether or not to introduce the girl to the rest of the gang. She didn't want the others deciding she'd taken advantage of Kate, but the girl did have certain talents, and no matter how sure Neal was of his own omnipotence, Alex knew they could always use more talent.


End file.
